A Guppy Scout Adventure
Plot The guppies embark on an adventure to deliver a comic book to the post office Songs Let's Go Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Sam Vincent as Bad Guy Johnson # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby/Boris # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Meira Blinkoff as Julia # Kelly Sheridan as Vice Principal Sophie # Brian Stepanek as Principal Paskey # Zoe Pessin as Lauren # Jessica Dicicco as Sammy Transcript (The episodes starts off at Big Bubble City at night.Adventurers Arthur and Allie by Zach and Leah are trapped by Bad Guy Johnson.) * Bad Guy Johnson: "Game over Adventurers." * Zach: "Think again Bad Guy Johnson." * Leah: "Yeah.We got a few cards up our sleeves." (They placed the cards on the ground.The Guppy-Mobile zooms in with Molly's persona at the front row seats.) * Molly: "Alright guys let's deal some justice." The Masked Guppy * Bad Guy Johnson: "Impressive entrance.Not.Someone get them." (The guppies spring into action.Deema's persona twirls her lasso.) * Deema: "Yippie-Ki-Yay henchmans.You'll never catch me." The Western Wrangler Guppy * Deema: "Yee-Haw.I told y'all you can't catch me." (Boris and Julia's personae are juggling balls.) * Boris: "Hey henchmans." * Julia: "We have a few tricks to show you all." The Jugglers * Boris: "Watch us juggle not one not two but three balls." * Julia: "Starting with one ball." * Boris: "Two balls." * Julia: "And three balls." (The henchmans slips on the balls.Oona's Persona came on a unicycle and holds pies.) * Oona: "Oh henchmans.I hope you like pies." The Circus Clown * Oona: "You'd better not come after me or else you'll get a pie in your face.Okay you asked for it." (She throws pies at the henchmans's faces.Nonny's Persona is counting the record.) * Nonny: "Six seconds amazing." (He hits the henchman with his calculator.) * Nonny: "Make that seven." Mr Record Breaker * Zach: "It's not over yet." (Goby's persona dashed off with the henchman chasing after him.) * Goby: "Tag you're it." (He notice Zach and Leah are about to fall in the shark tank he uses his knowledge and gemoetry to save them.) * Goby: "You're safe now.Fellow adventurers." The Genius Guy * Zach: "Guys look." * Leah: "Bad Guy Johnson is getting away." (Glimmer and Chloe's Persona appears.) * Glimmer: "Oh my." * Chloe: "This is a disaster." The Wishing Helpers * Goby: "Molly quick use your wishing magic." * Molly: "Good idea.I wish Bad Guy Johnson will stop." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming Guppies.Stop Bad Guys Johnson Divine." (Poof banana peels appear and Bad Guy Johnson slips and falls.Gil's Persona appears.) * Gil: "Looks like Bad Guy Johnson is going bananas(Laughs)." The Joker * Molly: "That's silly." (The police came to arrest Bad Guy Johnson.) * Officer Miranda: "Thank you for catching Bad Guy Johnson Citizens." * All: "You're welcome." * Zach: "And so the Guppy Scout heros saved Big Bubble City once again." * Leah: "All thanks to the Guppy Scouts." * Both: "The end." * Lauren: "What a great story you guys made." * Zach: "Thanks Lauren." * Sammy: "I like the part when The Western Wrangler Guppy lassoed the henchmans." * Principal Paskey: "That's impressive.Not." * Zach: "Oh hey Principal Paskey." * Leah: "Like our story." * Principal Paskey: "So amazing.Not.School is a place for learning.Not reading comics.This comic of yours belongs to me." * Zach: "But Principal Paskey.You can't take our comic." * Leah: "Yeah we need to be at the post office at 2:30.That's the contest deadline." * Principal Paskey: "Oh I didn't realize.I'll just give it back to you.Not.I did tried to warn you guys and now you'll be spending some time in detention thinking of how you got the idea." * Zach: "Not again." * Leah: "Every year we went to school.They did it again.Someone always get detention." * Both: "It's not fair." (At detention.) * Principal Paskey: "I've got just the thing for your hands.Cleaning erasers." (Molly and the Genies watch as Principal Paskey walk out of the classroom.) * Molly: "C'mon now's our chance(Grunts)We have a problem.The door is locked." * Zach: (Grunts)"The door is locked." * Leah: (Gasps)"The windows." (They head to the windows and see Principal Paskey and they go back to cleaning erasers.) * Glimmer: "Locked door." * Chloe: "You still have three wishes a day." * Molly: "Good idea.I wish the door was unlocked." * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies.Unlock this door divine." (Poof the door unlocked.) * Zach: "Alright we'll have to sharpen these pencils and dig ourselves out of here." * Molly: "Or you can just wish yourselves out of here." * Leah: "Molly.Thank you for coming to our rescue." * Molly: "What all I did is wished that the door is unlocked and I did." * Glimmer: "We heard that Principal Paskey confiscated your comic book." * Molly: "The one starring me as The Masked Guppy." * Chloe: "And us as the Wishing Helpers." * Leah: "Great all we have to do now is sneak in to Principal Paskey's office and get our comic book back." * Zach: "How are we gonna get there." * Molly: "The office is down the hall.Here we can hitch a ride on this custodian cart." (They rode the custodian cart to the Principal Paskey's office.) * Zach: "We're here." * Leah: "But how are we gonna get Principal Paskey out of his office." * Molly: "It's taken care of." (Vice Principal Sophie came in Principal Paskey's office.) * Vice Principal Sophie: "Principal Paskey.Principal Paskey.We've got a situation at the gym." (The gym is overflowing with animals.) * Principal Paskey: "I'm on it." * Zach: "He left." * Leah: "Now all we have to do now is distract Vice Principal Sophie." * Molly: "It's taken care of." (Nonny enters Vice Principal Sophie's office.) * Nonny: "Good afternoon Vice Principal Sophie.I took the liberty of patience records." * Vice Principal Sophie: "That's great.Just place it on my desk." * Nonny: "You might need a pot of tea ma'am.It's gonna take like a while or so." (With Vice Principal Sophie distracted Zach and Leah went into Principal Paskey's office.) * Leah: "Now where we'll we hide a comic book if we're Principals." * Zach: "There it is on the desk." * Leah: "Let's go before Principal Paskey comes back." (Just as they we're about to leave.Principal Paskey comes in.) * Principal Paskey: "The animals are back at the zoo ma'am and everything is back to normal." (Zach and Leah hide and watched as Principal Paskey gets the satchel and makes way with it.) * Zach: "Oh no Principal Paskey has our comic book." * Leah: "Don't worry.We can catch it." (They raced out of the school building and see Principal Paskey getting into his car and drove away.) * Zach: "Principal Paskey is getting away." * Leah: "We need to get our comic book back." * Molly: "Don't worry guys.I wish we can catch up to Principal Paskey." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies.Catch up to Principal Paskey divine." (Poof the Guppy Mobile appears with the guppies in it.) * Gil: "Perfect timing." * Zach: "Hurry Molly." * Leah: "The principal's getting away." * Molly: "Let's go get our comic back." * Gil: "Boris and Julia put on some action music." * Boris: "You got it." * Julia: "Great idea." * Molly: "Let's go." (They drove after the Principal.) * Oona: "Target is in position." * Goby: "There goes the principal." * Gil: "I've got eyes on the comic." (Gil throws his boomerang.But somehow a monkey grabs the boomerang.) * All: "A Monkey." (After a complete fool when the Monkey screeches at them.The guppies go after the Principal.Just then they stop when the lights of the traffic lights flashed to red.) * Molly: "Guys Principal Paskey is getting away.I wish Principal Paskey would stop." * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due.Charming guppies stop Principal Paskey divine." (Poof banana peels appear in the middle of the road and Principal Paskey slipped on them.) * Gil: "Looks like Principal Paskey has banana feet(Laughs)." * Goby: "That's funny Gil." * Oona: "It sure is." * Zach: "The comic book." * Leah: "Quick genies now your chance to get the comic book." * Genies: "No problem." (The Genies tied ropes around their waists and swam to pick up the notebook.) * Genies: "We got the comic book." * Zach: "Great." * Leah: "We still have five minutes left to make it to the Post Office.C'mon." (They get back in the Guppy Mobile.) * Goby: "I can't wait to mail this Comic Book." * Oona: "Me too.What are we waiting for." * Gil: "To the Post Office." (Boris and Julia played some action music.But the Guppy Mobile didn't move.) * Boris: "Huh." * Julia: "Why did we stop." (Molly,Nonny,Goby,Oona,Zach and Leah checks the engine.) * Molly: "Bad news guys.We pushed the Guppy Mobile too hard." * Zach: "We'll never make it to the Post Office before it closed." * Molly: "And I'm all out of wishes." * Leah: "How are we gonna get to the Post Office now." * Deema: "Hey guys.Lookee here." * Zach: "A horse drawn carriage." * Leah: "Let's attach the winch to the Horse Drawn Carrage." * Deema: "I'm on it." (Deema lassoed the Carrage.) * Deema: "Yee-Haw." * Molly: "Excuse me sir.Can we attach the Guppy Mobile to your Carriage we need to get to the Post Office." (They made it to the Post Office.) * Zach: "The Post Office." * Leah: "We're here." * Gil: "C'mon." (They swam in the Post Office.Leah and Zach never notice someone saying what they said.) * Both: "Yes this needs to be mailed by 4:00." (Zach and Leah notice Principal Paskey.) * All: "What are you doing in here." * Principal Paskey: "Shouldn't you kids be in detention." * Gil: "Guys check it out.Another comic book.The adventures of Adventurer Allie and Adventurer Arthur by Jordan R. Paskey." * Zach: "So your name is Jordan." * Leah: "You're entering the contest too." * Principal Paskey: "Hey look free Comic Book samples." * Zach: "Principal Paskey is getting away." * Gil: "Oh no he's not.Look." (Principal Paskey runs off but then he forgets to tie his shoelaces and he trips over and falls.) * Gil: "Here let me tie your shoes for you." * Principal Paskey: "Thanks kiddo." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures